The present invention relates to use of a host computer via a remote computer, and more particularly, is directed to enabling peer-to-peer communication between the host computer and remote computer over a communication network.
Immediate access to centrally stored programs and information from a remote device continues to be a desirable goal.
Conventionally, for a remote terminal to access a central computer, the terminal and computer needed to be coupled by a point-to-point communication line, either dedicated or dial-up.
The widespread availability of the Internet has prompted introduction of methods for sharing information between a central device and a remote device using the Internet.
A typical configuration involves a remote computer having a web browser, and a host computer coupled to a web server. The web server handles converting information from the host into hypertext transfer protocol and sending the hypertext messages to the remote. However, this configuration does not enable the remote device to use all applications of the host device that are available to a local user of the host device.
One popular portable device enables a user to receive her email on the device. However, this device is not particularly useful for general access of the host computer's resources from the remote device.
A known software product enables a user of a remote personal computer to access, via the Internet, a host personal computer such that the remote computer provides a visual duplicate of what is occurring at the host computer. This product assumes that the remote computer is in one place during its access session with the host computer.
None of the configurations described above enables a mobile remote device to use all applications of a host computer. Thus, there is still room for improvement in enabling a remote device to access centrally stored programs and information.